Mistakes and Realisations
by WarbleretteUnicorn
Summary: Blaine goes to Dalton to seek out the boy he thinks he wants but instead comes to a realisation that he always knew in his heart was true. Summary is bad, I know.
1. Chapter 1

Mistakes and Realisations

Glee and all it's characters belong not to me but to Fox... unfortunately

He looked around the room, the room that throughout his teenage years had been his only security. His friends and fellow Warblers the only people holding back the nightmares that plauged his every thought. His one true love, or so he thought. The best thing that ever happened to him. The sweeteness and gentleness his Kurt possessed however, it wasn't enough. Everything was too careful and reasuring. He needed more. Light brushes of finger tips was no longer enough. So now here he was back in the familiar surroundings of Dalton and as he glannced around the faces of old friends his eyes locked with the boy he wanted, the boy he needed. Sebastian Smythe.

He knew this was wrong, he loved Kurt, really he did. Though he did find that as the weeks dragged on he was finding himself trying more and more to convince himself of this fact. Love, however, is a very different emotion to lust. He knew deep down he shouldn't be here yet as Sebastian caught his gaze and smiled a beautiful crooked half smile all his concerns just melted away and he found himself blushing as he smiled back.

It felt good, he was home. He belonged at Dalton. Public school wasn't for him. He, the Warblers and now even Kurt had realised that. They were all just waiting for that one thing that would tip him over the edge. After the expected exchange of pleasantries, hugs and questions, the most common of which being when the hell are you coming back, he was alone in the room with Sebastian.

They sat beside each other, the silence causing an uneasy tension to flow throughout the room. Next thing he knew he was leaning across the sofa, cupping Sebastian's jaw and he slowly fused their lips together in a slow kiss. Pulling back with a faint blush begining to colour his cheeks he smiled sheepishly. "Well well," Seb smirked "that was most unexpected. Not that I'm complaining of course" The grin that slowly worked it's way across his face was predatory and full of promise. Blaine had never saw something so beautiful, his breath caught in his throat and he sat watching the taller boy with wonder. The taller boy chuckled and leaned in whispering into Blaine's ear. "You don't want this Blaine, trust me," he pulled back smiled softly."What you and Kurt have is special, he loves you and you no matter what your thinking just now love him. Your just confused. Sleeping around with every guy that takes your fancy is not all its cracked up to be, believe me I know. I would do anything to have a committed relationship. The taller of the boys leaned back, frowning slightly and shrugged. "I'm more than happy to be your friend Blaine, but I will not be responsible for breaking up your relationship."

Blaine sat dumbfounded, that had been the last thing he expected Sebastian to say. He had hoped for at the very least and intense make-out session which would hopefully lead to more. Yet listening to the taller boy speak, realisation hit him harder that an ice-cold slushie. He shouldn't be here, what the hell was he thinking. He had something that many people spend all their years searching for and he had found very early on in his life. He found true love.

He smiled apologetically at Sebastian who nooded his head and smiled in understanding. He walked through thoses vast corridors and smiled to himself as he reached the staircase. Today had been a mistake but it had confirmed one thing, his love for Kurt was undying and they would be together for as long as Kurt would put up for him.

* * *

><p>So that my friends was my very first fanfiction. Don't judge me too harshly.<p>

Wishing you lots of love and a Happy New Year,

Emma-Louise xx


	2. Chapter 2

Mistakes and Realisations

Chapter 2

Blaine returns to McKinley to show Kurt just how much he means to him, in by doing what Blaine does best. By sing an overly fluffy song of course!

Glee and it's characters do not belong to me and neither does the song. This is Home by Switchfoot.

Blaine was driving, rather too quickly back to McKinley. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. Kurt was his everything. Kurt has saved him, brought his emotions back to life. He didn't need Dalton for him to feel safe because as long as they were together as Kurt once told him, no one can touch them or what they have, and now he found himself for the first time truly believing that. The drive had never seemed longer as excitement flowed through him as a plan began to form.

Walking through the corridors he tried to keep his head down maybe skipping class wasn't the smartest of ideas. Though technically he was in a school, that had to count for something, right? As he slipped into his usual seat beside Kurt, managing to miraculously be on time for class, he was met with a frown. "Where the hell have you been?" the older boy snapped.  
>"I just went to visit Wes and the rest of the Warblers," he shrugged and smiled, Kurt just rolled his eyes in response.<p>

"Now, I believe Blaine has a song he wished to sing," smiled Mr Schue. Standing in front of the class he locked gazes with Kurt who met his gave with a half smile and a raised eyebrow.

"I got my memories, They're always inside of me,  
>But I can't go back, back to how it was,<br>I believe now,  
>I've come to far,<br>No I can't go back, back to how it was,  
>Created for a place I've never known.<p>

This is home,  
>Now I'm finally where I belong,<br>Where I belong, Yeah, This is home I've been searching for a place of my own,  
>Now I've found it, Maybe this is home Yeah, This is home<p>

Belief over misery,  
>I've seen the enemy,<br>And I won't go back,  
>Back to how it was,<br>And I've got my heart set on what happens next,  
>I got my eyes wide it's not over yet,<br>We are miracles,  
>And we're not alone.<p>

This is home,  
>Now I'm finally where I belong, Where I belong,<br>Yeah, This is home,  
>I've been searching for a place of my own,<br>Now I've found it maybe this is home.

And now,  
>After all my searching,<br>After all my questions,  
>I'm gonna call it home,<br>I got a brand new mindset,  
>I can finally see the sunset,<br>I'm gonna call it home.

This is home,  
>Now I'm finally where I belong,<br>Where I belong,  
>Yeah, This is home,<br>I've been searching for a place of my own,  
>Now I've found it maybe this is home.<br>Maybe this is home,  
>Yeah, This is home.<br>Now I know,  
>Yeah, This is home.<p>

I've come too far,  
>Now I won't go back,<br>This is home.

As he finished he was greated by applause, some teary eyed girls and most important of all he was greated by Kurt's arms wrapped around his neck as he was pulled into a hug, filled with love.

Yeah today had been a mistake, going to Dalton and seeking Sebastian. Yet it, if anything had brought him closer to Kurt. He realised that the love he had for him was so strong that sometimes it hurt and nothing was going to get in the way of that again. He realised that now, that no matter what was to happen in the future his home will always be with Kurt and he can safely say he had never been happier.

Sorry for the rubbish ending but what did you think?  
>Reviews are much loved,<p>

Emma-Louise


End file.
